


You make me feel like Dancing

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: How could Victor forget that Yuuri's minor was dance. Not that he minds being reminded when he comes home from a late training.





	You make me feel like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 154 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Spend the day at a birthday party. That just drained my energy, so I'm writing some happy fluff to cheer myself up. 
> 
> As always the message and ask of [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) are open for any request or prompt You might feel I should write.
> 
> Do go there and not post it in the comments here. I like being able to find them when needed. :}

Victor drags his limbs from the elevator to his front door. All his mind can fully contain right now is the thought that he is only seconds away from his sofa, as he is fairly certain that there is no way that he'll make it to his bed. Hopefully Makka will be okay with Yuuri being the one walking him for his late night walk. Yakov is a monster. First the guy yells at Victor that he is to old to do stupid things and then he makes him run through both of his routines several times. Victor is almost convinced the man wants him to break his neck just to get rid of him. Especially when he caught Yuri looking at him as if he was sorry for him.

Sure his stamina might have become a bit less during his time in Hasetsu, but he can still make all his jumps, spins and steps. He doesn't need the stamina of a twenty year old as long as he can deliver his routine without passing out on the Ice they both know he'll medal. He sighs while fishing his keys out of his pocket. The truth is, Yakov wants him to be the Living Legend again winning all the gold, Victor doesn't care what color the medal is as long as Yuuri will be standing next to him on the podium. He looks down at his ring while opening the door. He's no longer that skater.

When he enters he yells Tadaima as he gotten used to doing during his time in Japan. When no Okaeri is yelled back he assumes Yuuri is already taking Makka for his walk. So he just slips off his coat and goes to hang it in the hall closet. There on it's hook is Makka's leash, which means they are not out. So maybe Yuuri is sleeping, but then Makka would have come running to greet him. 

Victor stifles a yawn and decides that if Yuuri is on the sofa he is fully intended to crash on top of him. He walks into the living room and the first thing he sees is the side table on the sofa. just like nearly ever other piece of furniture that is normally littered about the room. Leaving the whole room cleared for Yuuri to be dancing in. 

Victor just leans against the door frame and watches his dog and his lover moving to the music coming out of the boxes attached to Yuuri's phone. He must have been really tired not to have registered the sound when he walked in. No wonder neither responded on him entering, they would have been unable to hear him. 

He gives the sofa a quick glance but then decides to just enjoy the show. Because as far as he is concerned there is nothing more beautiful in the world than a Yuuri enjoying his body. And the tingling sound from his laughter ringing through the room there is no doubt he is enjoying himself. 

The music goes from passionate Latin, to slow pop, with an occasional classic rock between them. Clearly Yuuri just told his phone to go through his whole music library on random. Completely forgetting his own exhaustion Victor looks at Yuuri going on and on, never really giving himself any break between songs. No twenty year old could even come close to Yuuri's stamina, but Victor can see that he is getting tired. Victor just can't decide how to cut in and make Yuuri stop and relax. 

That is till Duetto: Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare starts playing. So he keeps his routine music in his library as well. That or he just likes listening to this song. Yuuri starts to make dance movements resembling the moves he would be making on the Ice and Victor knows what to do. At the exact part he would cut in on the Ice he steps in and dances along Yuuri. There is only a small moment of hesitation in Yuuri's eyes before going along with it. On or off the Ice they move along splendidly and end the song and the dance as they should. In each others arms. 

It takes them a moment to step away from each other and for Yuuri to turn down the music. When he turns to Victor there is a nervous twitch around his lips. Victor knows what he wants to ask and also that he doesn't dare to do it. So he helps him out.

"Been watching you for a while. Love how you can just slip from the one music genre into the other. So many different Yuuri's for me to enjoy." He knows he said something good as there is a heavy blush on Yuuri's cheeks. He loves the man's blush.

After that they start putting all the furniture back where it came from. Both slipping yawns here and there from the workout they had that day. Victor sits down on the sofa while Yuuri goes into the kitchen to get them something refreshing.

"Victor do you want a tea or a water?" Yuuri waits for a moment but walks back into the living room when there is no replay.

He finds Victor completely asleep on the sofa. Dead to the world. Yuuri smiles at him, pulls a blanket over him and decides to snuggle against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
